


OVERWATCH ORACLE: REAPER - MOONLIGHT SONATA

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: F/M, S&M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: Overwatch belongs to Blizzard. Lorelai belongs to me! Also this story. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)There may or may not be sexy things in this chapter. You've been warned either way :P
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s)
Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647733
Kudos: 3





	OVERWATCH ORACLE: REAPER - MOONLIGHT SONATA

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch belongs to Blizzard. Lorelai belongs to me! Also this story. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> There may or may not be sexy things in this chapter. You've been warned either way :P

Lorelai’s eyes centred on the man she had first met inside the Nevermore.

“I choose Reyes. I can’t trust any of you. You all seem like liars, thieves, and cutthroats, but Reyes at least has been honest and straightforward with me so far.”

Reyes cocked his head at her and then walked over to her in a menacing manner.

“Here we go...” Sombra chuckled as she leaned up against the wall.

“In all... honesty here, you made a bad decision. Out of all the ‘cutthroats’ around here, you picked the worst one. My codename is Reaper, but I didn’t choose that name because I’m a fucking edgelord, it was given to me. I’ve earned that title, and if you don’t choose someone else, you’ll quickly come to learn why,” he growled, towering over her and crossing his arms.

Lorelai hesitated for just a moment, cowering slightly beneath his gaze. She couldn’t see his eyes behind the mask he wore, but she imagined that if she could, she would be even more afraid. Even so, she remembered the warmth she felt each time he spoke to her back in the club and decided to take a gamble.

Standing up tall, she countered defiantly, “Well then... if you’re the worst, then I’m sure you can teach me how to be the best.” She matched his pose, coming close to him and crossing his arms, staring him straight in the eyeholes of his mask. A low growl emanated from his throat, but Lorelai held her ground. Finally, Reyes’ head swivelled in the direction of Doomfist.

“You can’t be serious...” He objected. Doomfist nodded and then leaned his head against his hand, his eyes glowing with amusement.

“She has chosen. Now, she is your responsibility. Keep her safe, train her hard to become one of us, and do not fail,” he commanded, motioning towards the door. “Today has been a long one. Everyone, get some rest. Tomorrow, we train.”

Reyes let out a fed-up groan that read, “I really have to deal with this...?” and stormed out the door. “Alright... I guess you’re staying with me tonight. You should have your own room soon though, so don’t get comfortable,” he snarled, beckoning to Lorelai. She rushed over to him to catch up with his wide strides.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she bit back, following him down a dark corridor. They headed up a flight of stairs and walked over to an area that had two rows of doors on either side of the hall. There were six doors on the one side and six on the left.

Reyes walked over to a room with a black door on it and entered. Lorelai trailed after him. The room was dimly lit with a crimson red and onyx black colour scheme. There was a bed, a couch, a large bathroom, a dresser, a nightstand, and a large bulletin board that had a bunch of names and faces plastered on it. A lot of the faces had red ‘x’ marked over them. Lorelai scoffed and crossed her arms as she stared up at the board. Among the faces on there, she recognised Jesse McCree, an infamous outlaw, and Soldier 76, a violent, rogue vigilante, who had stolen a high-tech plasma rifle from a military base.

Neither of them had an X over them, but Lorelai gathered that they were next on the list. “You know, I think I misjudged you, Reyes... Just because you’ve killed people doesn’t make you evil or dangerous. You’re actually a good guy who’s trying to make the world a better place! I mean, you’re going after bad guys like Jesse McCree and Soldier 76. You’re a hero.” Lorelai admitted.

Reyes, who was sitting on the bed, taking off his boots, turned his head as if he was going to say something to her, and then chuckled darkly, turning his head away and declaring, “If you believe that shit, you’re even more insane than I am!”

Lorelai was taken aback.

_What? But I thought he was helping rid the world of outlaws and people who defy the law! Alright then, Oracle, what do all these people have in common?_

_“_ _Scanning now.”_ Oracle chimed in. A few seconds passed and Lorelai was shocked at just how quickly she was able to seek out and find the information she requested. _“Data analysed. With the exception of Soldier 76, whose identity is unknown, all of them were former members of Overwatch or Blackwatch, the covert operations division of Overwatch.”_

Lorelai stared thoughtfully ahead as she processed the new information.

_Oracle... one more thing because I need to be certain, but isolate the profile of Soldier 76 and compare it, size, shape, approximate weight, height, etc., to every single member of Overwatch and Blackwatch and see if anyone matches it._

_“Affirmative. Processing,”_ She droned. There was a strange, tense sort of silence as Oracle carried out her task. Unbeknownst to Lorelai, Reyes had started walking over to her curiously. When Oracle got the information, Lorelai was shocked. _“Analysis indicates that there is a 98.79% match between Soldier 76 and Strike Commander Jack Morrison,”_ Oracle informed her.

 _Show me who that is. The name sounds familiar to me..._ Images flashed through Lorelai’s mind of a former war hero who had saved countless lives and had been one of the founding members of Overwatch.

Lorelai gaped in shock as she realised he was going around and executing, no, murdering former Overwatch members. _What would drive him to do that? Unless... Oracle take Reyes’ profile outline and compare it to every member of Overwatch and Blackwatch like you did with Soldier 76’s. I want to know if he was also one of them._

_“Acknowledged. Analysing data. ... Data analysed. Reyes has a 97.89% match to Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch.”_

_Show me more. I want to know all about Blackwatch and Overwatch._ Lorelai demanded. Images flashed inside of her mind, and Lorelai saw everything: the wars that Reyes fought in alongside Jack Morrison, the founding of Overwatch and Blackwatch, the recruitment of Jesse McCree into Blackwatch, the bombings of several Overwatch bases by Talon, the take down of Doomfist, the assassination of Antonio Bartalotti by Gabriel Reyes, the fall of Overwatch, the supposed deaths of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, the return of Jesse McCree to life as an outlaw, and much more.

Lorelai shuddered as she processed the swarm of information that bombarded her.

“Hey,” Reyes demanded, poking her in the head with one of the claws on his gauntlets, “what’s with that freaky golden lightshow your eyes are doing?” Lorelai was surprised at the gentle way he tapped on her. His clawed gauntlets were razor sharp and yet he was so delicate. It reminded her of the way a mother lion would carry her cubs by the scruff without biting into them. Lorelai swatted Reyes’ hand away from her and took a few steps away from him, her eyes trained on him.

He raised his arms in a peaceful expression and Lorelai explained, “I’m processing new information given to me by Oracle, the Omnic inside of me. That must be a side effect. But... Gabriel... how could you?” Reyes began to bristle, and his clawed gauntlets curled into fists, making a slight scraping noise as the metal grinded together.

“I don’t believe I told you my first name...” He said in a low, threatening tone of voice. Unfazed by his darkened demeanour, Lorelai continued her verbal attack.

“How could you betray Overwatch like this? You truly did use to be a hero! Why would you forsake that?” She demanded, balling her fists in frustration.

An angry growl escaped Reyes’ throat and Lorelai gasped in shock as she was lifted and slammed into the nearby wall in less than a second. “Because they betrayed me!” he snarled, staring angrily into her eyes. One of his hands was grabbing her by her blouse and the other was around her neck. He panted heavily and stared her down, trying his best to control his anger. Finally, he took a deep breath and dropped her to the ground, walking over to the bathroom.

“Someone like you could never understand. Stop trying; it’s only gonna get you killed.” Even though the average person would have perceived his words as a threat, Lorelai felt as though they were more of a warning.

 _Why doesn’t he want me to get close to him...?_ In the bathroom, the shower turned on and Lorelai knew Reyes would probably be awhile. _Good, I have more time to myself... Maybe I can figure this out._ As she was trying to piece everything together, she felt a sudden wave of fatigue wash over her and stumbled slightly in her spot.

“Today has indeed been a long day... I need some sleep,” she murmured to herself. Without thinking, she crawled into the bed, curled up underneath the black, silky blankets, and fell asleep.

Reyes turned off the shower, dried himself off and got dressed in a T-shirt and workout pants. He put his mask back on and left the room, heading towards his bed. Then, he stopped and stared at the sleeping form of Lorelai. A low growl escaped him. He was upset that she was in his bed, but even more so than that, he was afraid. Back at that hole-in-the-ground bar she had worked at, he had actually enjoyed talking with her and being around her in general, but he knew better than anyone else that everyone who dared get too close to him would die. Such was the fate of the Reaper.

 _Maybe... if it’s just one night..._ He told himself, sliding into the bed next to her. He stared at her face for a little while and then rolled over and closed his eyes. Suddenly, her arms were around him in a sweet embrace, but as soon as they wrapped around his back, he heard a startled yelp come from Lorelai.

“Oh my God, Reyes!” She cried, feeling around for his neck and noting how hot it was. “We need to get you to a hospital! You’re so hot! I-I’ll run some cold water! You—”

“Calm down, I’m just naturally warm...” He interrupted her, sitting up slightly.

“You... you are?” He nodded at her. “How... how hot? What’s your regular temperature?” She pressed, biting her lip in anticipation.

“Umm, around 110 degrees to 116 degrees Fahrenheit.” He informed her.

Lorelai gaped at him and then laughed in awe. “Well... I’m just glad you’re not sick or something...! I was really worried about you, you know...” She admitted.

_She was... worried about me? This isn’t good... At any time now, I could easily—_

“Can I just...” She began, cuddling into him and interrupting his chain of thought. He was really warm, but it felt so nice to her, and she embraced it, wrapping her arms around him once more. He let out a low groan as a pressure began to build inside of his head, and he clutched it, trying to move away from her.

“Y-you can’t just...” He protested, but it was too late. The more he tried to fight against his mind, the more it pushed back, and this time, Reyes was pushed into the backseat, and Reaper came out to play.

Reaper grabbed Lorelai up from the bed by her arms and slammed her into the wooden headboard. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, cuddling up with me?” He demanded, letting out a loud growl through gritted teeth.

“R-Reyes!” Lorelai rasped as she gasped for air. His fingers tightened around her throat.

“I am _not_ Reyes. How could you mistake me for him?” He snarled. Purple flames began to spread across his body and the hand around Lorelai’s neck grew hotter. She let out a frantic yelp at the sudden change in temperature and desperately tried to pry his hand off of her. Finally, his hand loosened ever so slightly, allowing her to take in air.

She wheezed and weakly demanded, “Wh-who are y-you?”

“I am Reaper. You’d do well to remember that.” He held her by the throat and carried her over to the wall, shoving her into it and eyeing her up and down. “You look delicious,” he declared as he checked her out. He leaned forwards and sniffed her hair, much to Lorelai’s discomfort.

“You smell delicious too...” He murmured gruffly into her ear. “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell...” He leaned into Lorelai’s throat, tilted his mask up, and licked the right side of her neck up to her ear, sending a shudder through Lorelai’s body. She hadn’t thought of Reyes this way before and was shocked at his sudden pursuit of her.

“R-Reyes... s-stop.” She cried, blushing and squirming in his grasp.

A low growl escaped his throat and he snarled once more, “I am _not_ Reyes! I’ve already told you this! How many fucking times do I have to say it?!” Lorelai wasn’t quite scared of him in that moment, but as a deadly silence filled the air, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. “I know...” He finally murmured. “I’ll _show_ you how we’re not the same. Then, you’ll learn.”

He pulled her away from the wall and slammed her into it roughly, jarring her before he used the claws on his left gauntlet to rip her blouse off of her and toss it aside. Lorelai gasped in horror and as his hand left her throat to remove her bra, Lorelai lashed out at him, smacking him across the face and knocking the mask clean off of him. A dark laugh emanated from him and the flames around him intensified. Lorelai stared in awe at his face. It was scarred heavily, and his eyes were a dark brown, but as the flames around him burned brighter, the scars began to glow with that same bright purple. He had on a dazzling grin, and under normal circumstances, Lorelai would’ve found him quite attractive, but at the moment, she was frozen in fear. He grabbed her roughly and tore her bra off her, flinging it to the side as he forced a kiss upon her, shoving his tongue deep into her throat.

Lorelai moaned fearfully and tried to pull away from him but couldn’t. She raised her knee into his crotch in one swift motion, causing him to recoil slightly, but not by much. He grabbed her by the throat once more, squeezing it so tightly that Lorelai thought it would break her neck.

“That was naughty; a real dirty move, Lorelai... I can only retaliate.” He said, deeply and menacingly. He took one claw and sliced a thin line along her right breast, causing her to yelp in pain. Scarlet drops appeared, and they banded together and began to run down her breast. Reaper’s tongue grazed her flesh and sucked up the blood, moving over to bite and tease her nipple. As frightened as she was, somewhere in the back of her mind, Lorelai was enjoying this dark temptation. She could feel herself burning up inside and wanting more.

She stared defiantly into his eyes as she grabbed at his belt that held the shotgun bullets and unclipped it from his waist. He stopped sucking at her and stared down at it for a moment before looking back up into her eyes with equal parts confusion and curiosity. She yanked him to her roughly and pulled his face to hers, kissing him ravenously. His hand loosened around her throat and she pulled away from him, flipping him around and shoving him into the wall, her hands fumbling clumsily to undo the belt that held his pants up.

Her hands came up and ran through his short brown hair, and she bit his lip roughly, drawing a small amount of blood. A chuckle ran through him and he quickly grabbed her roughly by the arms and flung her onto the bed, pinning her down by lying on top of her.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” He growled into her ear, scowling at her intensely.

“The only thing I’m afraid of is that you won’t be able to satisfy me tonight,” Lorelai flirted, unbuttoning her pants and easing them off of her. Reaper watched lustily, unsure of what to make of her. He wanted her to fear him; they all did, so why didn’t she? He _needed_ her to fear him, but at the same time, he wanted her badly. As she flung her panties to the side and began to toy with her clit, he pulled his jacket and top off and then removed his pants. Then, he gazed at her with morbid curiosity as he took off one of his gauntlets and handed it to her.

“Put it on and do with it what you’d like.” He commanded. She stopped toying with herself and placed it on her left hand. She came close to him and placed the claws of the gauntlet against his face before lowering them to his neck.

“Aren’t you afraid of what I could do to you right now?” She asked, her mind spiralling into all kinds of morbid fantasies with the power he had just bestowed upon her. She glanced at his neck for a moment before locking eyes with him.

They stared at each other with a burning intensity and he finally grinned and countered, “The only thing I’m afraid of is that you won’t be able to satisfy me tonight.” Lorelai mirrored his grin and in two swift motions, her hand shot downwards and back up again, slicing the front of his briefs without grazing his skin and freeing his cock from its cloth prison.

Reaper’s eyes widened with arousal and he quickly grabbed her to him and kissed her with animalistic desire as he reached his bare hand down and shoved two fingers into her roughly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, widening her legs and thrusting her hips slightly, begging for more. He pulsed his fingers inside of her and went more and more quickly as he heard her breathing speed up and felt her tongue delving deeper into his mouth.

She pulled her lips away from his yearning mouth and trailed kisses along his face, moving over to his neck before she bit it roughly and thrust her hips. Reaper let out a low growl and pulsed faster and more roughly inside of her, causing her to moan into his ear. Her climax was near and she dug the claws of the gauntlet into him, raking them down his back. Reaper let out a loud groan and shoved her off him. Then, he leaned over her and thrust his member into her violently before pounding into her.

She squealed in delight and scratched her other breast, groaning slightly at the sensations: the heat, the claw, and Reaper pounding into her. The heat was intense and it felt as though the flames would burn her skin off, but they merely teased her with their power. Blood pooled on her breast and Reaper leaned down, lapping it up before it slid down to her stomach. He thrusted harder and faster into her now, and Lorelai widened her legs and toyed with her clit.

Her climax came as Reaper leaned down and bit her roughly on her neck, drawing blood. He sucked her neck and the feeling of it drove her wild. Her breath came in short gasps and she moaned loudly as her insides pulsed and churned with pleasure.

“Rey—” She cut herself off, remembering quickly who this was. “R-Reaper...! Destroy me...!” She cried out, melting into him. When her orgasm was through, she was given no respite as Reaper rolled her over onto all fours and pounded into her, clawing her back with his gauntlet. She moaned loudly at the feeling of him inside of her and begged for more. Reaper let out a cold laugh.

“You want more? I’ll give you more.” He knocked her legs out from under her and she fell onto the bed, flat on her stomach. He then took the pointer finger of his gauntlet and sliced a thin line down her right thigh. Lorelai shuddered and let out a yelp of pain. Although it hurt, it felt amazing, and it felt even better as Reaper’s tongue washed over the wound. He repeated that with her left thigh, her lower back, and both of her ass cheeks before he lifted her ass up into the air and thrust into her, grabbing her shoulders roughly. The clawed gauntlet slightly poked her right shoulder, but as Reaper’s breathing sped up and he neared his orgasm, it stabbed into her. Warmth flowed down her shoulder and she ripped the gauntlet out of her, yanking it off of his hand and throwing it across the room before she knocked him over on the bed and rode him hard.

He went to push her off of him, but she put her clawed gauntlet on his chest with the dagger-like fingers just beneath his throat. Then, she tilted her head back, arched her back, and thrust her hips, sliding him in and out of her repeatedly. His breathing sped up and a groan escaped him. She could feel him twitching inside of her and she pounded against him even harder and faster. He reached over and held her ass, helping her along as she rode him, the nails on his hand digging into her. A few more groans escaped him, and he clutched her ass tightly, throwing her backwards off of him and cumming all over her breasts. He panted and stared down at her in awe. The flames around him were dying now and the area was cooling down.

His eyes returned to their earthy brown and his scars lost their ethereal glow. The bed was smeared with blood, and they were both wounded, but neither of them seemed to pay any attention to it. Lorelai’s lips upturned in a sly smile and she took one finger and slid it through Reaper’s cum, licking it clean as she brought it to her mouth. Reaper gritted his teeth and Lorelai smiled toothily, noting how aroused he got just by that interaction. He stared at her, wondering what to make of someone who wasn’t afraid of him, and then he lay down on the bed.

“Next time, you _will_ fear me, Lorelai. I’ll make sure of it.” He growled, but Lorelai knew she had him eating out of the palm of her hand, and that it was just an empty threat.

She lay down next to him and snuggled closely into him. “I look forward to it, Reaper. Goodnight and sleep well,” she murmured, falling into a restful sleep. The next morning, Reyes opened his eyes and saw blood on the sheets of the bed.

 _Not again..._ He thought to himself, expecting to find a massacre somewhere in his room. Death always trailed after the Reaper. Such was his curse. Then, he realised he was naked.

 _What the fuck?_ He took a deep breath and dared to look over next to him. It was a pleasant surprise to find Lorelai cut and bruised, but alive and well; her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept.

 _What happened? What did we do? Wait... did we really...?_ He stared at her in awe. No woman before her had ever been able to handle Reaper in bed, and moreover, he had cuts, slices, and bruises on his body as well.

His heart rate sped up as he perceived her as dangerous; she was possibly even more dangerous than he was. He rose from the bed and walked to the shower in a daze, glancing over his shoulder one more time to look at her face.

 _How did someone so weak and defenceless catch the Reaper off-guard?_ He wondered. Then, he grabbed his clothing and took a quick shower, letting the warm water soothe the cuts and bruises from the night before.


End file.
